Back To The Way They Were
by whispers.of.my.dreams
Summary: okay a new story.....All you DM fans! There's some Addek content. Well read and please review. I suck at summaries, so give it a chance.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Grey's Anatomy, this Story is a fiction of my imagination and my creation.

CHAPTER ONE

Scenario: Derek and Addison are struggling with their marriage and Meredith is interfering………duh duh duh!

_Please hold me tightly I don't care if I can breathe tonight_

_Forget these lungs, their jealousy_

_I'm burning out, but I can't leave this all behind_

_Behind your back, talking like knives and I can hardly breathe_

_Sharpen your tongue the rest of your life, like I cannot believe,_

_Anything you say…_

_Derek is sitting outside his trailer, tying up his hiking boots, preparing for his morning walk with Doc, when Addison comes out of the trailer in her robe._

Addison: Are you going for your walk Derek?

Derek: (Shortly) Yes.

Addison: (sighs) I should come one day. It would give us some quality time…a time to talk.

Derek: (Quickly) No! I mean, it's okay, I like to walk alone, and it clears my head.

Addison: You just don't want to talk with me right?

Derek: (sighs loudly, then talks slowly as if he's talking to a child) we talk a lot Addison. Just I need space. You should know that!

Addison: I do know that. But you're so distant now!

Derek: What did you expect? That I would just come running back into your arms after all that happened with Mark?

Addison: Well-….

Derek: (cuts Addison off.) that's completely un-realistic Addison! You've got to be kidding me! You slept with my best friend! (Spits out these last words as if was disgusting)

Addison: Derek, you know I am sorry. You think I'm still mad about you and Meredith? (Derek stiffens at the mention of Meredith's name)

Addison: You're still not over her! (Angrily)

Derek: I have to go Addie, Doc needs his walk. (Derek walks away to the car to take Doc for a walk; Addison slams the trailer door behind her)

Meredith: Hey!

Derek: (A smile……how cute is he when he smiles eh?) Hey Meredith.

Meredith: You see kind of sad today. What's wrong?

Derek: Addison and I had a blow-up. But really, what is _new?_

Meredith: ahh, what was this fight about?

Derek: Well she- (stops talking as he sees Addison on the road ahead, petting Doc)

Addison: Derek?

Derek: uh, hi Addison…

Meredith: Hi Addison……uhhh

Addison: (angrily) you tell me you need space so that I won't come on the walk with you because _she is here? _(Points at Meredith, before she starts yelling) YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TALK! YOU TOLD ME YOU NEEDED SPACE! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF HER! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH DEREK? BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT IT SEEMS LIKE!

Derek: (wipes his forehead) Addison, this isn't the time, we're in public.

Addison: OH, YOU CARE BECAUSE WE'RE IN PUBLIC? WELL DEREK, I'LL TELL YOU. THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME. BECAUSE IF WE WAIT ANY LONGER, YOU WON'T TALK ABOUT THIS AND WE'LL GO ON PRETENDING IT NEVER HAPPENED, ALTHOUGH WE BOTH KNEW IT DID AND EVERYTHING WILL BE WEIRD. SO DEREK, THIS IS THE TIME! IF YOU DON'T EXPLAIN AND TALK THIS WON'T WORK OUT YOU KNOW THAT? YOU NEVER TALK. YOU DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING! (sees that Meredith is trying to walk away slowly and turns to her) YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE! YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S NOT HIMSELF. YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S SO DISTANT. IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU SO YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! SO DEREK, READY TO TALK OR NOT?

_Derek rubs his eyes, inhales, and exhales, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. The tension is unbearable. He pauses, sighs, and then starts to talk. _

Derek: Addie, you're right, I am distant, I'm not myself, and I did lie to you. I'm sorry for that. It's just; I'm having a hard time forgiving you. It's been hard. You betrayed me. You hurt me. I was starting to forgive you when Mark came and re-opened all the feelings I felt. It's just been hard to adjust after everything. And you'd think that since we'd been through it all we would have been able to forgive and move on. I am trying, to let things go back into what they were…

_So you're the fire and I'm the water I am the balance, you are the colour_

_I won't forget you when we're not together, this is the ending, here's my surrender._

-All Lyrics from Where Can I Stab Myself in the Ear by Hawthorne Heights….ahh how pleasant eh?

Okay so that's chapter one. Please Review and more to come!


End file.
